The present invention relates to a stable portable beverage cooler and beverage dispenser which enables beverages to be readily carried, maintained in a cool condition and easily dispensed from the container while any remaining beverages are maintained cool. Additional embodiments of the invention include fold out beverage holders, fold out shelves for snacks or the like and a storage section for containing food and/or garbage.
Individuals or groups of people traveling to and from various locations, such as soccer games, football games, picnics, fishing or the like, may find it desirable or even necessary to maintain a variety of food items and/or cooled beverages while in transit. While engaged in an outdoor activity, an individual will often need to have cold beverages and food stuffs readily available for consumption. In addition, when an individual or group chooses to end their outdoor activity there is a need to take with them for disposal any and all empty food and beverage wrappers and/or containers.
A variety of portable containers have been provided for the transportation, storage and removal of beverages in a minimum of dimension, for example in a golf bag. Examples of this type of container are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,977 to Hilton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,409 to Hobbs and U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,282 to Nordskog. These patents generally relate to tubular shaped containers which include springs to force the cans upward for dispensing and can be placed inside of a golf bag, strapped to the outside of a golf bag or carried by the user. The Hobbs patent discloses a cylindrical tube that opens at both ends to allow for beverages to be dispensed at one end and to provide storage for empty cans at the other end. Devices such as these provide dispensed cooled beverages but tend to be sport specific and due to their structure will tip over if placed upright on the ground.
Other types of portable coolers are well known in the art such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,052 to Garcia, U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,711 to Abfalter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,434 to Hobbs, Jr. and Design Pat. No. 296,066 to Tarozzi et al. The Garcia patent discloses a portable cooler including a main cavity for storing food stuff and a coolant and an auxiliary cavity which stores beverages which can be cooled while being consumed. Abfalter discloses a portable cooler with separate water tight food storage compartment and an ice storage area immediately above the food storage compartment where ice is maintained separate from the food. Hobbs, Jr. discloses a battery powered insulated portable cooler for transporting beverages and/or food. Each of these patents provide a stable means for transporting and making available chilled food and beverages for consumption.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.